Dr. Footstep (Adventures)
Dr. Footstep is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Personality Biography Diamond & Pearl arc Dr. Footstep observed Diamond, Pearl and Platinum coming to Lake Valor. He chuckled, as he managed to obtain Pearl's Chatot's footprints. After Diamond and Pearl had a battle against a lady and a gentleman at the lake's restaurant, Dr. Foostep arrived, ordering everyone to stop, as he took footprints of Infernape and Torterra. The waiter explained that was Dr. Footstep, who took the group to his house, filled with plaques of footprints he had been collecting. Dr. Footstep explained that he was analyzing footprints, which could tell him the Pokémon's feelings and thoughts. Looking at Chatot's footprint, he noted it and Pearl were really close. As Dr. Footstep admitted he wanted to get a footprint of a Hippowdon, one just appeared outside his house. However, Hippowdon was not pleased its legs got stuck in Dr. Footstep's paper, and blew the group away with a tornado.D&P024: Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas The torando caused the group to fall near the lake, where Pearl and Dr. Footstep got separated from Diamond and Platinum. Thus, Pearl took Dr. Footstep to find the missing people. While trying to find them, Dr. Footstep found a footprint, and ignored Pearl, who reminded their mission was to find the missing people. Dr. Footstep looked at the footprints, which belonged to a Staravia, and felt some Staraptor must be nearby, too. He saw one, and tried to get its attention, only for Staraptor to take him away into mid-air. Pearl and his Chimler managed to lace on Staraptor, and Pearl noted its amazing strength to carry so many people at once. Dr. Footstep analyzed Staraptor's footprint, and noted it is getting tired of them, and would likely drop them. Pearl was terrified, for they would fall down in the lake. Pearl demanded Dr. Footstep to cheer Staraptor up, and the two flew past by Diamond and Platinum.D&P025: Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune I Amidst the adventure with Staraptor and Dr. Footstep, Pearl was blinded by a bright light, which marked his encounter with Azelf.D&P061: Tackling Tangrowth Dr. Footstep and Pearl fell in the lake, and used a log to swim to the lake's island, where they encountered Diamond and Platinum. Dr. Footstep looked at the two scientists, who fought Diamond and Platinum, and examined their Drapion's footprints, and explained it didn't like its trainer, and wished to be outside in the wild. He went to analyze Kricketune's footprint, but Pearl stopped him, since they got the idea. The next day, Dr. Footstep took the two scientists away to the police station, but his focus shifted as he encountered a Weavile.D&P026: Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II Pearl eventually returned to Lake Valor, remembering that he and his friends, as well as Dr. Footstep, were swept away by a tornado. He did notice that the barricades were removed.D&P060: Outwitting Octillery Dr. Footstep eventually took the two scientists to the police department. He was displeased he couldn't get Drapion and Kricketune's footprints. He walked outside, and saw the space distrotion. A moment later, he was warped away to the Spear Pillar, where he found Regigigas' footprint. He commented that the Pokémon was relieved it could finally help the trainers in the grand battle, in the time of need. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum were relieved to see him, who copied Regigigas' footprint.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V Dr. Footstep admitted he was warped away from the police station. He was extremely pleased to have obtained Regigigas' footprint, and noted that it was on their side of the battle.D&P079: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI Platinum arc Dr. Footstep joined Diamond, Pearl and the Pokémon Association chairman, as they went to investigate more about the Legendary Pokémon from Charon's memo.PT007: Tackling Togekiss As the group was walking on Route 209, Dr. Footstep had been collecting footprints of other Pokémon. Diamond admitted to Pearl that he brought Dr. Footstep to tell him more about Regigigas, who wouldn't want to come out of the Poké Ball. As the two mentioned they'd go after Rotom, Dr. Foostep refused to accompany them, for Rotom could not leave any footprints behind. Thus, Dr. Footstep and the Pokémon Association chairman bid Diamond and Pearl farewell as they went to the old chateau in Eterna Forest.PT014: Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost) Dr. Footstep and the Pokémon Association chairman arrived to Eterna City, after seeing the rampant destruction about. Dr. Footstep noticed the footprints from Giratina, and sensed it was very violent, and beared a lot of hatred and destruction. He also saw Regigigas' footprints, and sensed a great sorrow, for Diamond was hit by Giratina, and even disappeared.PT018: The Final Dimensional Duel IV The group arrived to Turnback Cave, which was like Platinum described. Pearl went inside, while the Pokémon Association chairman urged Dr. Footstep to follow them, who saw a rare footprint.PT021: The Final Dimensional Duel VII Dr. Footstep, Pearl and the Pokémon Association chairman encountered Pearl's father, Palmer, having fallen from the sky in the Distortion World.PT022: The Final Dimensional Duel VIII With the battle over, Dr. Foostep looked at Giratina's footprints, and noticed it felt no malice, as it returned to the Distortion World.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI References